1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for high speed cutting a repetitive pattern in a continuous moving web of material whereby to cut out or score straight or configured lines within the web and with minimum material loss. Preferably, but not exclusively, the cutting elements are high speed water jets which are supported for movement on two transverse axes adjacent in a horizontal plane adjacent the moving web.
2. Description of Prior Art
Various types of devices are known for cutting a pattern into sheets of material whereby to form configured pieces. The majority of these machines are, however, only semi-automatic and still require personnel to effect the cutting operation as well as the unloading of the cut pieces and the discharge of cuttings. Such machines are, therefore, time and labor consuming, and often subject to human error. Accordingly, it is not always possible to cut configured pieces which are identical, and this causes further problems, as can well be imagined.
With prior art devices many of the cutting elements utilized are mechanical dies, and these often wear out and require replacement. They are also not versatile in that the configuration of the die cannot be modified. If a different shape is required, one must produce a completely new die. The cutting elements also wear out and do not provide precise cutting edges, thus producing tearing and jaggered edges in the configured pieces when the cutting blade becomes worn. These prior art apparatuses also produce dust when cutting material such as cardboard, and thereby necessitate special enclosures for the equipment as well as providing a health hazard to the operators. A main disadvantage of such prior art machines is that they are not flexible in that they require excessive set-up time each time a different configuration is need. Therefore, the fabrication becomes more expensive. Prior art machine also do not provide automatic continuous pattern cutting with the web in a continuous feed. Also, there is no automatic adjustment for correction of the misalignment of the web.